


The Reward

by hicobear



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicobear/pseuds/hicobear
Summary: 有关于生理学的常识性错误





	The Reward

**Author's Note:**

> 有关于生理学的常识性错误

　　厄齐尔发现扎卡还穿着那身湿球衣。

　　“快脱下来，”他说，“会着凉的，为什么这么晚？”

　　“签名，合影，采访，”湿漉漉的瑞士人慢悠悠地走近他，“你知道的，我今天进了一个漂亮的球。”

　　“嗯嗯，很漂亮。但是，是你蒙的吧？”厄齐尔故意这么说，伸手抵住了企图继续逼近的后腰，湿透了的紧身球衣黏在他身上，精壮的肌肉随着动作起伏一览无遗。

　　“你怎么没蒙出个助攻呢。”扎卡把刚刚洗完澡的前腰抵在瓷砖墙上，凑近他的耳畔问：“我进球了，梅苏特，有什么奖励？”

　　“你想要什么？不要再是那家店的早餐了，早上我真的起不来，求你。”厄齐尔头向后仰，想躲开男人喷上来的热气，心底又一次抱怨起更衣室的奖惩规矩。

　　厄齐尔的动作正合了扎卡的意，他转而低头去啃噬前腰线条优美的下巴与脖颈。唇齿掠过光洁肌肤，一个个红印浮现。他热烈地吻着他，急于在这张白纸上留下属于自己的火热印记。

　　厄齐尔捧起他的脸，在男人的唇瓣覆盖上了自己的嘴唇。他们唇齿相磨，舌尖缠绕，在浴室里安静地接吻。不知道两位欧洲人是什么时候养成了南美人的习惯，开始用亲吻表达喜悦。也许是赢球后队友起哄中德国人没有拒绝的第一次，或是夜店里被当做游戏带着醉醺醺酒气的第二次。他们变着法子找理由接吻，再后来次数多了，厄齐尔只由着男人磨蹭自己的嘴唇。

　　对于界限的逾越10号不太在意，有些事情同为球员才能理解，更衣室和外面几乎是两个世界。德国人觉得要是亲吻能让他们放松，那就这样吧，嘴唇相碰总比9号14号用开房解压来的容易。

　　直到厄齐尔被吻得冒出了些许不耐烦，扎卡也没将他放开。“你能给我什么，现在？我现在就要。”将逃不开前腰紧紧箍在怀里，扎卡像个不讲理的男孩拉着大人衣角，索取玩具一般向德国人讨要。

　　“那就帮你洗澡吧，再不洗你快感冒了。”厄齐尔眨着眼睛似乎在认真考虑，深棕色的睫毛扑闪几下，接着他自顾自地点点头说：“没错，就是洗澡——别这么看着我。这可不是人人都能享受的待遇，在您面前为您服务的是联赛助攻王和世界杯冠军。”

　　“好，”听上去很厉害，扎卡笑出了声。“所以要怎么做？”

　　“嗯……先把衣服脱了吧，你不冷吗？”

　　手指抚上扎卡绷紧的腰间，厄齐尔帮他把红白色的球衣掀开。不像怕冷的10号，瑞士后腰球衣底下打底从来都无影踪，单薄的布料就这么直接与肌肤相贴，厄齐尔扯下他的球衣，像是撕下野兽另一层毛皮。与背后冰凉的瓷砖不同，身前的扎卡整个人正冒着热气。他裸着上身，沾了水的肌肤在浴室照明下油光滑亮，灼热肌体让厄齐尔烫到似的，收回了搭上男人肩头的手。

　　“然后呢？”漆黑的眸子盯着他，催促下一个动作。

　　然后厄齐尔跪下来，褪下瑞士人的球袜。两条红色长袜随着里面被解开的护腿板一起随意丢弃在地板上。德国人还想扯下34号的球裤，刚把裤腰拉下来就红了脸——他发现扎卡因为激烈运动勃起的性器拘束在内裤里，鼓起在他面前。

　　“可以不脱吗……内裤的话。”厄齐尔停下了手里的动作，仰着头问。

　　扎卡抓起厄齐尔的手放在自己跨前。德国人的耳朵红得厉害，脸颊也泛起粉色。他僵硬地任由瑞士人摆弄手臂。“不脱怎么洗？都是男人，你害羞什么。在更衣室里也看了几百次了。”

　　正是看过几百次才会害羞啊，厄齐尔想。

　　果然，一拉下内裤那根东西就耀武扬威地跳出来，挺立在他面前，炫耀似的展现自己的尺寸。厄齐尔吞了吞口水，又一次感叹太夸张了。他摇摇头驱走脑内的胡思乱想，两三下把自己除干净，与赤裸的后腰一同站在了淋浴下。

　　热水潺潺从花洒洒下，迷蒙的雾气瞬间就充盈了这个窄小的隔间，安静浴室里只有哗啦啦的水声响起，厄齐尔用手掌搓揉男人的背部，打着圈为他涂上沐浴露。沐浴液滑腻的触感浮在皮肤表面，经过摩擦变得黏糊。细密泡沫从指间不断冒出，顺着水珠一簇簇滑落到地板，它们溶入水中流向管道，直至最后消失不见。

　　前腰重重按压着瑞士人的肩膀，揉捏他紧实的肩胛与背阔。厚实血肉在厄齐尔手掌下跳动，男人流畅的肌肉线条令他想起某种凶猛矫健的肉食动物。也许是西伯利亚的野狼，或是阿拉斯加的棕熊，不过更可能是小时候爷爷家里养的那条猎犬。每次回家都它都喜欢扑到身上舔他的脸，瘦弱的土耳其裔男孩有时甚至会因此跌倒。那时把手探入它的粗糙毛发，也能摸到底下蕴藏着力量、与瑞士人一样滚烫的火热躯体。

　　在德国人陷入回忆的时候，扎卡转过了身，他摇摇头，看上去不甚满意。“这就是世界冠军的服务？”他问， “要不要我展示一下什么叫真正的按摩？”

　　“不用了。嘿，等等…”厄齐尔想要拍开掐上腰间的手却没有成功，他被迫被拉到一个与后腰过于靠近的距离。两人面对面紧密地贴在一起，男人炙热的阴茎直顶上厄齐尔的小腹，耻毛摩擦弄得他也起了反应。一股冲动从肌肤相贴的地方传来，德国人一时间弄不清他们是在洗澡按摩还是在干什么别的事情。

　　“奖励不包括解决生理问题…你不能不守规矩。”厄齐尔抬眼说道，刚刚沉寂的粉红色重新泛起，悄悄攀上精雕细琢的鼻梁与颧骨。

　　看着德国人害羞的样子，扎卡努力克制住心底涌起的冲动。“没有不守规矩，只是你帮我洗澡，我教你正确的服务态度，瞧我多好的心。”说完他把厄齐尔往后推到墙面上，引导前腰双手握住两人的阴茎。“……好好洗，梅苏特。”嗓音粗重的瑞士人将灼热呼吸喷在德国人耳旁说。

　　可怜的10号意识到落入了后腰的圈套，他在男人怀中抿着唇，迟疑了一会，扎卡看出了他的犹豫，压着德国人舔弄柔软的耳垂，“乖一点，”他压低嗓音，“谁的进球让球队得到了胜利？”听到这话厄齐尔最终还是选择了妥协，两只手并在一起，听话地缓慢撸动起手中炙热的柱体。

　　扎卡的一双大手从德国人腰间滑到了臀后，他凶狠揉捏起他的臀肉，指尖深陷柔软脂肪，随之而来的抓揉和拍打很快就让白皙的臀部变得通红。火辣的痛感和被抚慰的快意一齐传来，厄齐尔额头满头水珠，他窝在瑞士人怀中低声喘息，很明显是在因为抚弄而情动。“格拉尼特，轻一点…”德国人含含糊糊地求饶，他一只手揽住扎卡后颈，一只手帮他们两个做着手活。滚烫水滴溅射在肌体之间，带起的温度令情欲燃烧得更加旺盛。浴室就像个蒸笼，欲火渐渐燃起，原本就闷热的隔间变得更加难以忍受。

　　扎卡玩腻了那两团软肉，准备朝更隐秘的地方进发。突然而来的冰凉触感惹得习惯了高温的德国人浑身一颤。“只是润滑而已，”扎卡安慰道，他吻着德国人的耳畔，试图让受惊的小兽安静下来。瑞士人把手里的瓶子放回隔板，接着撕开安全套包装。两根手指和草莓味安全套一同滑入体内，扎卡探寻着前腰的敏感点，手指仔仔细细摸索肠肉，在穴道内深浅不一地按压探索，他耐心地寻找，等待怀中的身体给出不一样的反馈。

　　以为的一时兴起原来是早有预谋，厄齐尔在心里叹了口气，放任他的亲吻的结局最后竟是搭上自己。瑞士人一定是准备好了一切才在浴室假装偶遇。德国人的思绪因为泛起的酥麻打乱了，随着扎卡手中动作加快，他的呻吟愈发诱人，直到摸到某处时嗓音突然变了调。“是这里吗？”扎卡故意去刺激那块敏感的肉壁。德国人被逗得掌中握不住了，松开性器两只手都揽上了男人的脖颈，他把头贴在他侧颈，埋进瑞士人怀里，哼哼唧唧地忍受操弄，发出难耐的呻吟。

　　后穴不知羞耻地吞下整根手指，抽插带起淫荡的水声，厄齐尔紧张地搂着面前的男人，感受快感一波波在体内荡漾。他随着节奏急促喘息，大腿不自觉地战栗，愈发汹涌的热潮让他无意识地收紧掌心，指甲深深刺入了男人的手臂。德国人的呻吟声越来越大，接着一声压抑不住的尖叫过后，扎卡发现厄齐尔先行一步，将精液射在了两人的小腹之间。

　　“只靠后面就高潮了。梅苏特，你天生生下来就是给人操的吗？”他嘲笑似的问。

　　“…闭…闭嘴。”厄齐尔因为尚未褪去的情潮浑身发软，他腿根颤抖，靠在墙上大口大口地喘着气，眼中似乎还藏了几滴泪珠。

　　没等厄齐尔平稳呼吸，扎卡就又开始在他身上动手动脚，他丢弃了沾满润滑和淫液的安全套，转而用手指玩弄起德国人浅褐色的乳头。刚刚结束高潮的德国人面色绯红，半阖着眼皮，连额头上都是火烧的痕迹，他有一下没一下地撸动瑞士人的阴茎，像是催促他早点结束游戏。

　　“趴过去。”“什么？”“趴在墙上，屁股翘起来。”看到德国人还定在原地不动，扎卡没了耐心，“快点，还是说你想要正面？”

　　“……不要正面。”

　　听到回答的瑞士人哼了一声，把前腰翻了个身压到墙面上。他揉开臀瓣，看见了那个被开拓得湿软的入口。刚被手指操弄到高潮的穴口一收一缩，湿漉漉地还淌着水，扎卡想不到除了邀请以外更适合形容它的词了。刚抵上去，软肉就主动包裹上来，吸吮着龟头。他往内推进，将狰狞的阴茎顶入湿热紧致的肠肉，坚定地一寸寸往内开拓。

　　里面又热又紧，扎卡进入得不是很顺利，被炽热入侵的厄齐尔屏着呼吸，一动也不敢动。他撑着面前的墙，等待被身后人的粗大性器贯穿。可男人进入了一半就开始了操干，他掐着他的腰慢慢抽动，每一下都能带出透明的润滑液。随着缓慢的抽插，巨物才逐渐被紧致湿软的后穴吞入，直到完完全全吃下后，厄齐尔才终于长舒一口气。

　　“放松点，又不是第一次了。”扎卡把自己抽出许多，浅浅地在穴口周围戳刺，又猛地一下整根顶入。“那时在更衣室的桌子上，你也是这么吸赛亚德的吗？ ”

　　德国人被他不成规律的节奏搞得头晕脑胀，愣了一会，才反应过来他发出的音节是什么意思。“什、什么，你看到了？什么时候……”“我听到了，荡妇，你知不知道自己叫得多好听。”扎卡故意去顶撞德国人敏感的环带，满意地看到他的腰软软塌了下来，“虽然锁了门，但停车场只剩你们两个人的车了，所以，对于这件事，你不是应该很熟练了吗？”

　　“没有…”他扭头结结巴巴地解释，“没有经常……”“就差没说你是个处女了。嗯？这种话谁信。”扎卡嗤笑着说。

　　紧接着撞击的力度加大，压抑不住的呻吟和羞耻的水声伴随着抽插节奏同时响起。不应期过去得比德国人想象得更迅速，厄齐尔发现自己轻易就被扎卡操得又硬了起来。每次都碾磨过前内腺让他不自觉地收紧后穴，试图抵御汹涌袭来的快感。可惜他做的都是徒劳，男人加快速率，每一次都侵入到最深处，紧绷的身子很快就被操得完全松软，臀肉波涛似的晃荡，清脆的肉体拍打声充斥在隔间里，听起来让人面红耳赤。

　　坚硬的墙面把肌肤磨得几乎红肿，痛觉迟钝地渗入皮肤，但德国人的意识选择忽略这一切。他脑海里更多的是从尾椎蔓延至脑髓，如水波一般荡漾的愉悦。它们由陨石撞击产生，在星辰之间跳跃，聚集在肢体使之更加绵软，辐射出光与热麻痹了指尖。他贴在墙面上，臀部随着身后的律动摇晃，从嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地吐出些无助的呜咽。

　　扎卡一边操着他的10号队长，一边舔舐面前满是水珠的脊背。他将虎口深深陷入腰间，固定住身前摆动的身体，俯身在德国人蝴蝶骨刻上一个个吻痕。可前腰对他的暂停明显很不满意，他像是责怪又像催促，往后摸索男人的手臂。看着他主动索求的样子，扎卡笑了两声，将德国人乱动的一只手反剪到背后，另一只手压在墙上，向前顶胯又开始了律动。被填满的前腰发出一声满足的呻吟，眯着眼重新陷入情欲漩涡。

　　“慢、慢点，格拉尼特……”没过一会厄齐尔就哑着嗓子开口了，迷蒙的雾气在眼眸中泛起，快感堆积就快要超过他的极限。过多的电流汇聚在神经里，不停冲击着大脑汹涌似浪潮。尾椎骨激起的处酥麻如藤蔓蔓延缠上四肢，让他的大腿根也颤栗不止。

　　扎卡抚慰着他的阴茎，同时也在蛮横地操干着他。德国人在这前后夹击下语无伦次，只能断断续续吐出些不连贯的呻吟。他像条缺水的鱼在男人怀里挣扎颤抖，瑞士人则选择毫不怜悯地将他抓紧，随着动听的伴奏一次次顶撞得更加凶狠。

　　快感携带着电流在细胞和血液间乱窜，脑内激荡起一阵难耐的愉悦，情欲顶峰似乎近在眼前。厄齐尔被身后的顶弄逼出了些不成语调的哀求，后穴的收缩越来越没规律，他止不住地抽抽搭搭，像是要大哭出来似的。

　　“梅苏特，”扎卡低沉厚重的嗓音在他耳边响起。“梅斯，为我射出来。”

　　“啊…”几声短促沙哑的尖叫过后前腰张着嘴却没发出声音，眼前一片白光闪过，他茫然地睁大眼睛，意识到自己又一次被操上了高潮。

　　拥有敏感身体的事实让厄齐尔羞愧地低垂着头，他生怕瑞士人又讲出什么叽笑的话。视线已经被泪水模糊，重影里他只能看清男人特意伸到面前的手，手指间自己刚刚射出来的白色浊液格外显眼。扎卡用手指撬开德国人的唇，强迫他品尝自己的味道。胡乱搅动的手指压迫舌根让厄齐尔捂着嘴咳嗽起来，眼眶中又闪烁着几滴可怜巴巴的眼泪。

　　等德国人咳够了转过身，发现扎卡一点结束的意思都没有。粗糙手掌探入大腿内侧轻柔抚摸，男人按着他又企图开始新的一轮的性爱。

　　“唔…不要了，我不行了…”德国人真的连站也站不住，“格拉尼特，饶了我……”他双腿不停地打着颤，要不是及时抓住了男人的手臂，怕是膝盖一软马上就要滑倒下去。

　　“这就是你说的周到服务？嘿，世界冠军，我都没爽完呢。”扎卡不顾抗拒把他放在积了一层热水的地板上，德国人缩着双腿，往后挪动打算逃出男人的控制。可惜他没能如愿，扎卡抓住纤细的脚踝把德国人拖回来，强硬地让他翻了个身，在屁股上狠狠扇了几巴掌以示不满。几个响亮清脆的巴掌下来，厄齐尔才知道要学乖。他双膝跪地，头抵在小臂间，趴跪在热水中，姿势下流像个畜牲般翘起屁股。

　　现在干的事情早就不属于奖励范围内了。被操得迷迷糊糊的厄齐尔埋怨地想，果然就不该胡乱答应扎卡的要求，随他得寸进尺最后还是自讨苦吃。

　　身后只有被填满的肿胀感，还在因为高潮抽搐的肉壁短时间内被刺激，奇异的感觉让厄齐尔无所适从，他把头藏在臂弯里，抽抽噎噎地咽下眼泪。扎卡像使用性爱玩具一般使用他，完全不顾德国人的不适。刚高潮过后的甬道又湿又软，正适合被人操干，瑞士后腰挺动腰身，大开大合地顶撞着身前的躯体，想把德国人操出除了哭泣以外的声音。

　　“格拉尼特…等等…”厄齐尔在律动中哽咽着，不停吸着鼻子求饶。“等一下…我、我快要坏掉了。”“说什么傻话，梅苏特，你的屁股不是这么说的。”男人把他的双腿并拢，这样臀肉能将阴茎夹得更紧。他肆意地侵犯狭小的甬道，好像德国人整个人就那么一个地方对他有用似的。

　　因为跪姿，扎卡能从后面能看到厄齐尔细软的鬓角和红到透明的耳朵，德国人现在看上去完全被日得没了脾气，任由他摆弄，显得柔软又乖巧。扎卡想换个姿势看看他的脸，又怕仰躺会弄疼他的后脑勺，只好选择就着背后位交合。性爱产生的体液浸得他们连接处黏糊一片。

　　“……呜…”等到滚烫的精液灌入软糯的甬道，烫得德国人从喉咙深处发出一声哀鸣，他才发现扎卡原来没有带套。他想蜷起身子躲避，却被覆上来的瑞士人压制得动弹不得，只好被迫用肠道和屁股承受男人喷射的全部灼热。

　　结束后扎卡放开了他，第三次达到顶峰的前腰抽搐着，像一块烂肉瘫软在全是积水地板上。被过度操干的后穴甚至不能完全闭合，留下一个小洞往外溢出粘稠的精液。扎卡将湿漉漉的德国人搂过来抱在怀里，吻他因为哭泣一塌糊涂的脸。

　　“好了，别哭了。梅斯，我承认世界冠军的服务确实很棒可以吗。”

　　厄齐尔闭着眼睛不愿看扎卡，他黑发散乱，红着眼眶，大腿酸软，心里还因为过度性爱非常不满。

　　“以后不准吻我了。”

　　“为什么？”扎卡听得出来他话里憋着气。

　　“因为你不带套还射在里面。”厄齐尔抽抽鼻子回答。

　　吃饱喝足了的扎卡不想和他计较，笑着又凑近去啃他的嘴唇。厄齐尔不情不愿地张嘴回应，立马就把刚立下的规矩忘得一干二净。他们肌肤相贴，像两只初生的小动物紧紧黏在一起，互相汲取对方的暖意。最后是瑞士人反过来帮德国人洗了个澡，手指探进去清理又惹得10号一阵瑟缩，扎卡知道自己一下子做得过分了，红肿的穴口正宣告着他的粗暴。

　　厄齐尔全身被热气蒸得一片粉一片白，性爱痕迹印在皮肤上红白相间倒是符合俱乐部的格调。瑞士人检查了他的手肘和膝盖，幸运地没发现破损。扎卡知道，没两天他身上的颜色就会消散，只留下腰间的瘀痕沉淀成紫红。

 

　　“梅斯，下次我想在那张桌子上，可以吗？”

　　为德国人穿好衣服后，扎卡一手搂着厄齐尔，一手探入前腰的卫衣揉捏胯骨旁藏着的软肉，吻着他雪橇小鹿般红色的鼻尖，柔声问道。

        他怀里的土耳其软糖困倦地阖上眼皮，黏黏糊糊地回答：

　　“滚吧，等你梅开二度再说……”　　


End file.
